May 1702 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - May 1702 = Weather this month *Storms in the Far South. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Dresden *Ambassador Ignaz, the newly arrived Austrian ambassador in Dresden, has warned the Saxons not to bring war to the Empire. Bakchisarai *The Moldavian emissary Gheorge Concul has given the Khan of the Crimea three Moldavian blue cheeses. The Khan said he was most welcome here, and thanked him for the traditional gift. Lisbon *Antonio de Sousa, Marquis das Minas, the King of Portugal’s Minister for Foreign Affairs has emphatically denied that His Valiant Majesty had anything to do with spreading rumours over why King Carlos died at the court of Spain. He did however strongly object to the ‘noxious terms used to describe King Pedro at Escorial’, and described these are not befitting any royal court. Moscow *Memduh Ozargun, the Ottoman ambassador to Moscow, has put forward the position of the Ottoman Empire regarding the recent discussions held by the Holy Synod of the Orthodox Church. He commenced by reaffirming the Ottoman Empire’s principles of religious tolerance, and suggested strongly that the patriarchies of Constantinople and Jerusalem must be included in the proposals for great patriarchs. With the greatest respect to the Holy Synod, he warned that ignoring these patriarchs may result in some ‘difficulties’ with regard to the Ottoman Empire’s recognition of the proposals. Berne *Freiherr von Cronsbruch, an Austrian diplomat, has expressed an interest on behalf of the Emperor with regard to hiring Swiss regiments? Bucharest *Ilias Movila, Moldavia’s ambassador to Wallachia ingratiated himself with Constantin Brancoveanu, Prince of Wallachia by presenting him with three Moldavian Blue cheeses, which has become the traditional gift of Moldavian ambassadors sent abroad. Prince Constantin thanked him, but urged him to advise Moldavia to be more conciliatory toward the Russian Church ‘as this will go well for you in the long term’. *Father Vassali, in conversation with Prince Constantin of Wallachia, has politely asked for the assurances that the inclusion of the churches of Jerusalem and Constantinople would be looked upon with favour by His Highness, and whether the Church of Wallachia would be in attendance with the intention of voting for the Prime Patriarch at the Holy Synod in Moscow this year? "If you still have reservations, would you be willing to share these with the Church in Russia in the hope that we may resolve them," he asked. Velha Goa *Prince Guram's artillery again bombarded the outskirts of Velha Goa, after which eight battalions of matchlockmen advanced to engage the defenders in what turned out to be a prolonged firefight. This ended with the tired Maharaan matchlockmen running back to their lines, after which Prince Guram sent in a second line of similar strength, to the dread of the hard-pressed defenders who having had little respite were again engaged in a shooting match. This time the Portuguese withdrew into the town, at which point the Mahratan soldiers rushed forward to storm the place. The garrison was overwhelmed soon after, so Velha Goa has now come under Maharatan rule. Berlin *"From a small spark a mighty blaze erupts!" So said Prince Frederick of Prussia as the church bells of Berlin rang out and crowds lined the streets as the Grossen Armee marched proudly out of the city. Prince Frederick with his ministers took the salute of General Bock as he passed them at the head of the army column, sitting proudly upon his white charger. Many young men of the army were sporting tokens of love from their fiancees whilst the churches have been busy at the altar prior to this moment wedding men and women! This reporter saw many examples of fathers and mothers embracing their children before sending them off with courage in their hearts to right the wrongs of decades of injustice, while there were many touching scenes as fathers left children and husbands left wives, the touching placement of a love token within a husband's hand and the quiet privately shared words exchanged between man and wife, which we only report while keeping a respectful distance so as not to intrude... *Days after the excitement related above had eased off, Prince Frederick announced to the Brandenburg Diet that His Most Christian Majesty the King of France has 'asked us to sign a non-aggression pact which states France will come to the aid of Prussia should we be attacked.' "So, gentlemen," he went on, "our great friend Louis XIV stands with us in our desire to return to Prussia-Brandenburg what is ours and to remove the yoke of occupation from German territories whilst the King of the Germans prefers to see German men and women suffer under occupation and threatens us with attack if we seek to liberate them!" "I ask the Emperor to consider most carefully that the will of the German people is actually for liberation rather than occupation. We recall most vividly what the Swedes did to Germany. Maybe he forgets too swiftly, whilst surrounded by the finery of the Viennese Court, the suffering and humiliation which his people endure." "We seek only the liberation of the German people, rob us of our land and people in a treaty and we will rise up and reclaim our place in the world! We do not seek war with Austria and the Emperor does not have to attack. He will do this only through his own choosing and not through an attack by us upon Austria." Munich *At Nymphenburg Palace the Court of Bavaria has gone into mourning in memory of the late King Carlos II of Spain. Copenhagen *King Frederick IV of Denmark has stated that negotiations between Austria and Prussia are to go on, under the brokerage of his goodself. His Majesty said that having heard Prussia’s position Austria should now state its position and which points Austria is willing to concede to Prussia and what are in turn Austria requests? The Prussian representative, Baron Wilhelm Marx, bemoaned that ‘Leopold seems set to attack Prussia should Prussia seek to liberate the occupied territories...’ Jassy *Our correspondent reports that Prince Mihail of Moldavia seemed delighted with the Metropolitan Basil's modest requests following their meeting. "Of course, of course, my dear fellow," he has said. "Capital ideas! Who better than yourself to deal with all Church matters – not only with Russia. And a new cathedral in Stavuchanak – splendid! We can have it dedicated to your name-saint, eh? Saint Basil. And I suppose Father Stefanita ought to be installed there? Taxes, though, yes… taxes, ahem. Much as I am in favour, we have, of course, to get the agreement of the Sultan for any changes to such things – and it might take a while. You know what bureaucracies are, eh? But we'll set the ball rolling, right away. Yes indeed we will!" The Metropolitan could not but help smile and nod in agreement to all points (except that the smile faltered momentraily at the mention of Father Stefanita!). Constantinople *150 Rumelians have been admitted into the Istanbul Imperial Military Academy for training as general staff. There were a thousand men in total expecting to be allowed to study there, but the rest were sent home having been informed that the capacity of the Academy is only one thousand and space must be retained for other Ottoman states. They were told that some would be welcome to return in future years once the current Rumelian staff officers have graduated. *Prince Ferenc Rakoczi and Miklos Bercsenyi have arrived in Constantinople and are asking for permission to enter Sultan Mustafa Oglu Mehmed II’s court? Vienna *Spanish military attaches in Vienna have handed over to Austrian staff officers plans of how to make screw thread elevators for artillery pieces, and also patterns for the MARA Musket, which is widely believed to have been based on, but to be an improvement upon, the Bara Musket of the Austrian Army. Stockholm *The Danish Minister of Foreign Affairs, Viscount Rosenkrantz has safely made it to Stockholm where he has asked permission to enter the royal court of King Charles XII of Sweden? *In the court the Prussian ambassador Herr Strickler has submitted a request to the Swedish Government for the immediate handover of 'all occupied lands in Western Pomerania, as well as Wismar and Stade to Prussia'. He expressed his sorrow and regret at having to much such a demand, but advised Count Adam Lewenhaupt that Prussia has the support of Saxony, Russia, Poland, Mecklenburg and - should an attack be brought to bear against Prussia by Austria - also of France. "Prussia's army stands ready to defend itself if attacked," he stated with no particular joy. Cologne *Upon arriving from Liege, Prince Maximillian of Bavaria was ushered into a private meeting with his brother Archbishop Prince Joseph Clemens of Liege- Cologne. Portobello *La Compañía de Portobello's large townhouse in Portobello is serving as a home to Mister George Purdy, and is a frequently visited haunt of naval officers. It was here that a director of that company, Msr. Lopez introduced Mister Purdy to Msr. Lorenzo Montalvo, the Crown of Spain's company director. Their discussion soon turned from arms, business and hunting to the matter of slavery. Mister George confounded the directors by telling them that slavery is very cruel, and at least the conditions slaves kept in should be greatly improved. Embarrassed, Msr. Lopez changed the subjected and suggests they should all go on a hunt next month? Mister George raised his eyebrows and asked what is there to hunt in the Americas? Three of the naval officers at the townhouse were at that point chatting about going into Portobello to gather volunteers to man their ships. These gentlemen, messrs. Brant, Carter and Huyt were informed by Msr. Lopez that they could not do that without a licence from the King, since otherwise they would be breaking the law. Captain Carter in particular was surprised, since he had seen lots of men loitering about with no gainful employment, but Msr. Lopez was certain of his opinion and so they did not bother to recruit for fear of falling foul of Pedro Ruiz's men in the town. Kingston *The high and mighty of Kingston society, including all military and naval officers, as well as merchant captains were invited with girls from the Red Rose bordello also attending a mansion at Bellevue Manor (a fact which did not necessarily go down very well with the more genteel guests). Sir Jeremy put on a fabulous spread with wines from Europe and local rum punches, grilled local fish, oysters and goat stew. There were bananas and oranges, figs and dates and all manner of dishes to tempt the guests. There were two bands – one playing in the ball room of the governor’s residence and a naval band playing on the veranda looking out onto the bay and Kingston proper below. Large fans set into the ceiling of the ballroom were moved on pulleys by slaves to help dissipate the heat from the dancing, the conversation and the thousand candles used to illuminate the sparkling gathering. Red and Blue uniforms mixed with lilac and saffron dresses and the brown and black jackets of merchants and bankers. The ball was a wonderfully colourful and exhausting event and the governors servants were shocked at the predations of the guests and surprised at the damage to his manicured gardens’ summerhouse. Santa Marta *Whistling happily Sig. Murillo, walked around the corner on his way to walk and then stopped dead. On the side of his slave block (belonging to the Compañía de Portobello) have been daubed, apparently overnight, these words in whitewash: 'Freedom', 'Liberators', and 'Death to the Oppressors!' To say he was surprised, and a little afraid, would be accurate. He reported it to Hugo de Moncada (snr.), Viceroy of New Granada and asked that the 'Liberators' be hunted down and destroyed as he is worried that there may be a slave rising which could be incited by this sort of thing. Moncada agreed, and ordered dragoons in Santa Marta to stop drilling and instead sent them out to patrol the streets and ensure law and order did not break down. Alexandria *Bishop Lutsenko of Kazan has once more met with Patriarch Jeremiah in Alexandria. He thanked him for the update on the work of the Plenipotentiary, and said he awaited their final report. This comment surprised the Patriarch, who with a slight hint of irritation replied that he did not remember agreeing to have his subordinates report to the Bishop? Lutsenko immediately apologised for what he said. He then, with all due deference, put the following question to the Patriarch. "If the voice of God was being heard and adhered to by all the Patriachs of the faith, as suggested, then why are there discrepancies between the various Orthodox Churches in matter of service and liturgy?” Patriarch Jeremiah took a moment before replying. Then he said this. "Because God's voice calls for continuity and tradition to be followed, and yet we are capable of error and are being constantly directed back to His truth by the guidance of the Holy Spirit. There is nothing new to be found, just the ancient truth to be followed and passed on from generation to generation. That does not mean we worship the past, but hold consistently with the witness of the apostles of Christ with whom we relate through the sacraments. The Holy Spirit guides the Church in all truth, which cannot be held separate from the Church community, and the guardian of that truth is the entire body of Christ, the people of God, so as error creeps in it is the work of every believer to bring the body of Christ back to God's truth, which they shall do by the guidance and power of the Holy Spirit." Bishop Lutsenko nodded. “With every best intention, human emotion and ambition can corrupt the true path, as we have seen within the Catholic Church. It is possible that an Orthodox Church has fallen under such misguidance.” The Patriarch shook his head. "Not to the degree you seem to insinuate, or do you count the guidance of the Holy Spirit to be as nothing? True, the Bishop of Rome has taken upon himself powers which are perhaps too much, but remember he is still recognised as a Bishop of the Orthodox Church, whether he acknowledges the fact or not." Lutsenko looked surprised, but spoke again. “I do not want to make accusations against any church as to the rights and wrongs, we all recognise the Church of the Apostles but I ask, is there not merit in the voice and word of God going through a single patriach ? A venerable, trusted and above reproach man of God to lead the Church on Earth? Russia is not forcing the choice of Prime Patriach on any church either, but merely suggesting we vote the Patriach most trusted to carry out the guidance of God for the greater good of all our souls?” "A single patriarch can still fall into gross error," the Patriarch countered, "which is why scripture tells us to test the spirits. A single man cannot carry out the guidance of God for the greater good, as you put it, other than Jesus Christ, who is the head of the Church and came as a man while fully God." Lutsenko sighed. "Well, it is the path that Russia intends to follow, even if it finds only one other church at this time that agrees with our position. We will not force the role of Prime Patriach and his decrees upon any Orthodox Church that does not form part of the Holy Synod, but we hope, through example that all Orthodox Churches will one day join the Holy Synod. The Church of Alexandria was a lone voice of support in Moscow and we want to see that support continue.” "But you see no single man or office can dominate the entire Church, which is why the Bishop of Rome has fallen into error, for that role belongs solely to our Lord Jesus Christ, and no one may usurp his position as head of the body." The Bishop looked downcast, “Whatever your views on this proposal, Tsar Peter stands firm in his desire to offer his protection and support to all Orthodox subjects and nations. Any call for help will not be prejudiced by a lack of membership to the Holy Synod.” "Please thank His Majesty for his kindness to us," Patriarch Jeremiah replied, ending the interview. Edinburgh *The Earl of Findlater and Seafield, James Ogilvy, has hosted a banquet at Holyrood House for the great and the good of Edinburgh Society. Madrid *Princess Sophia Hapsburg has travelled the short distance from El Escorial to Madrid to join her husband in preparation for the forthcoming royal coronation. Upon entering the city she had alms distributed to the poor. The Holy Roman Emperor and his wife are likewise also in Madrid while making ready for this auspicious day. His Imperial Highness hosted a banquet and ball in a hired hall in honour of Prince Charles and Princess Sophia which was well attended by the Spanish grandees. *Two days later Prince Charles, dressed in the manner of a simple pilgrim but escorted by knights of the Spanish holy orders, spent a night of vigil and prayer before being dressed in robes of state and anointed with holy oil. He was then crowned King of Castille, Aragon, Leon, Navarre and Portugal by Cardinal Portocarrero before the mass of nobity and higher clergy of Spain in Madrid Cathedral. On his head was placed the state crown of Iberia which has five crosses, one for each of the Iberian kingdoms, set with a different gem of fabulous worth. Charles, as King Carlos III, then crowned Princess Sophia as his Queen, whose train of forty-foot of pure white Milanese silk needed the attention of a dozen pages who had been chosen from the most noble families of Spain. The places of honour in the cathedral were taken by the Holy Roman Emperor next to the Dowager Queen of Spain who looked very stately in black, and next to her was her sister Empress Eleanor Magdalene. After the coronation, dressed in full plate armour and carrying the sword of El Cid and mounted on a white stallion, the King's champion issued a formal challenge to any who dispute Charles Hapsburg's rights and titles. However, none present took up the challenge, unsurprisingly, especially since the crowning has been virtually universally welcomed in Spain. Cardinal Portocarrero summed up this conclusion of a 'long road' like this: Basically, it cost Mons, Hispaniola and money but led by Count Monterrey, himself, and Queen Mariana the Spanish nobility has shown steely united purpose and saved the Spanish Empire. They are feeling quite good about it, especially the Cardinal himself who personally was seen to thank many of the nobles in person. *Over the days which followed balls and street parties were held in Madrid and in several other cities of the Spanish Empire to celebrate the coronation. As fireworks were set off many spoke of the divine miracle that the Spanish Succession was secured without either civil war or invasion by a foreign power, surely a major achievement! Brussels *Countess Mary of Ghent, Viceroy of the Spanish Netherlands has shown the Lord High Chancellor of England and Grand Pensionary Heinsius of the United Provinces around the botanical tulip gardens of Brussels, which particularly warmed the heart of Anthonie Heinsius. That evening a grand masked ball was hosted by Her Grace for these guests and for Flemish nobles at the Palace of the Estates-General of Flanders. This was officially held in order to celebrate Charles Hapsburg becoming Duke of Flanders. The Countess mentioned to Lord Somers and Pensionary Heinsius the ‘Regensburg Proposals’ made by Duke Charles of Flanders and also the comments made by the Marquis de Torcy. She also alluded to French counter-proposals for a Franco-German nonaggression treaty (which have been published in this issue of this newspaper). Baron von Neipperg almost choked on his wine upon hearing of the French counter-proposals, and needed smelling salts having fainted after being told that King Louis had called the Hofburg Palace in Vienna ‘a mere renaissance pastiche which reeks of Protestantism’. Indeed he called for brandy upon being revived. A bottle of brandy! Charles de Croy, the Governor of Brussels claimed to speak for many when he pointed out that Flanders was part of the Holy Roman Empire, so its’ Duke had every right to make proposals to the Imperial Diet, but what gave Louis XIV of France the right to meddle in the internal affairs of the Empire? Someone in the crowd which had gathered was overheard to mutter this: ‘I think 300,000 French troops means Louis XIV thinks he can meddle anywhere he damn well pleases.’ Knowne Major Army Movements *The Prussian formations, the Grossen Armee, Army of Berlin, and the Sud Armee have marched out from Berlin, heading north. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I *Lord Yea Of The Shantung Province Of The Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire *King Louis XIV Of France, The Sun King *Prince Frederick III, Elector Of Brandenburg, Duke Of Prussia, President Of The General Directory *King Thalun Toungoo Of Burma *Cardinal Portocarrero Of The Council Of State, Bishop Of Toledo, King Of Spain’S Treasurer *Captain Edward Teach, ‘Blackbeard’ *King Pedro II Of Portugal Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *England??s West Indies Fleet, under the command of Vice- Admiral Graves, has set sail from Chatham. *The French India Relief Fleet has sailed from Chandernagore to Masulipatam. *The Spanish Armada de Ballovento has gone out from Cadiz and is believed to be heading for Havana. *France??s Orleans Escort Fleet of 22 ship of the line and 24 cruisers has gone from Marseilles to Konigsberg. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Scotland to Belfast, Hamish MacGregor. *Sent by Bavaria to the Swiss Cantons, Albert von Reissling, and to Prussia, General Heirich Theodor Topor Graf von Morawitzky auf Trenczin und Rudnitz. Trade Missions Opened *By Spain in Akkerman and Ormuz. *By Scotland in Paris. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7